Smash Naruto Reedit
by Nickle2bird
Summary: New version of smash Naruto


The beginning

Stared in Konohagakure when the Kyūbi no Yōko attacked, that was controlled by the man calling himself Mandra after he kidnapped, Kushina Uzumaki the jinchūriki's of Kyūbi no Yōko when she just gave birth to her, and her husband Minato Namikaze (Konoha's Yellow Flash for _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ (Flying Thunder God Technique), and was named the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure), to their son Naruto. Once Mandra have retreat as seeing he is no match for the Yondaime Hokage. Minato have recused his Kushina, but the Kyūbi no Yōko was real piss that he started to destroy everything and everyone within Konohagakure.

With Minato wife Kushina being from give birth to their son Naruto and have Kyūbi no Yōko being extracted out her by Mandra jutsu. Kushina offer to have the Kyūbi being resealed inside so it could along with her even, if she'll miss seeing her son grow up and become a great man. Minato told her to seal some of her chakra in to Naruto in order created the _Eight Trigrams Sealing Style_. He even told her that he'll be using the _Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal_ to haft of the Kyūbi into him while he seals Kyubi into Naruto. Kushina told Minato that she doesn't want Naruto to have Kyubi seal inside of him wonder why Minato would use that jutsu to save her. He told her that he is not doing it for her but for Naruto. And it is the father duty to protect their son.

" **He planning to seal me up again inside that baby!? I won't aloud that to happen."** Kyubi thought. As he struggles to get freed of Kushina _Chakra Chain_ so he destroys them. However, Minato saw what Kyubi is doing and gasped in worried.

"Oh no Kyubi is trying break free. And the seal is not yet finish. I must find a way buy myself some more time, but how?" Minato thought. After few moments of coming up with plan it, just came to him as he remembers what he has with him. He turns to his wife "Kushina" he yelled. "What it's it" she asked. "I need you to reach into my pocket pull the scarf out" Minato said.

Kushina was confused on why he her to get a scarf, until she relished what he is talking about. Doing as what he told her to do Kushina struggle to get to her husband side. Once she got to him she reaches into his pocket and pull out the scarf Minato ask her to get. The scarf was red with an asymmetrical cross in a circle.

"I got the scarf" Kushina said in a weak and painful tone. Minato turn to her. "Now I need you to the scarf and grab whatever you can to stop the Ninetails from breaking free."

While that was going on Kyubi was breaking loss from his former prison host chains. " **Now is my chance to destroyed them while they are distracted** " As his arm was free he raised his claw and was about to strike. Minato turn around and saw that Kyubi was going to strike. Knowing that he was out of time he just prayed for a miracle to happen. " **Prepare to DIE** " Kyubi roared.

: BAMB: Out of nowhere a hammer hit Kyubi in the face." **Mommy I don't want pie can I have peas instead** " Kyubi said in a dazed tone before fainting. Confused at what happen Minato look at the hammer when saw the symbol on the side of the hammer, he turns around to his wife. "I grab the first thing I touch and just throwed without look at it beside I'm not going to let that over size furball hurt you or our son." Kushina said sweet scared toned.

"As long Kyubi is knockout I can finally finish the seal." Minato told her. "Naruto hasn't born for more than 30 minutes, she already shows the sign of over protect mother." Minato said in a though of shock/scared tone. He turns back to Naruto than begin the seal " _Eight Trigrams Sealing_ " Once the jutsu was active the seal sucked Kyūbi no Yōko into Naruto. Once the Kyubi was gone the seal was form on to the baby stomach.

Minato fell to his knee knowing the cost of using _Dead Demon Consuming Seal_ _with what little time he had left he went and pickup his son brought him over to Kushina._ He then grabs the scarf from the ground and tied it around his wife arm and gave Kushina a sad look and said to her "Kushina I'm sorry" in a sad tone. Shaking her head, she gave her husband a final hug. "Don't be I know you did what you have to do, I sure Naruto will still love you for being their" Smiling at her word he looks at his son one last time.

"Naruto, I know that you will discover about Kyubi being inside of you someday and might hate me for this and wonder why you out of all of the children in Konoha. It because I knew you are who can control Kyubi power and I won't want to risk any of the children to suffer the pain of having Kyubi inside of them. But I hope one day you will understand how hard it will be for you, but know this I will always love you even in the afterlife."

As Minato image him, Kushina, and their son all grownup. Having fun, teaching him all his jutsu and his uncompleted jutsu called _Rasengan_ as well seeing him becoming a genin and seeing him compete in the chunin exam. And even seeing him with a child of his own. As Minato finish his with his though of his son life going through his mind. He wipes tear from his eyes before saying one more thing to him "And Naruto…My word to you as your father is to listen to mother".

"What do you mean by that?" she wonders, but instead of a response she got stab in the stomach. She looks at Minato with tear coming out of her eyes "Kushina I fear that man might come back again to take Naruto so I did what have to do to keep you both safe." As he said he the scarf around Kushina arm was growing along with her and their son. Give her a final look. "I love you take care" with that said both Kushina and Naruto disappear in a flash.

With both gone that Minato collapse to the ground with and passed on to the afterlife.

 **Author Note** : Hey all of you reader out there I hope you enjoyed the new Smash Naruto version it took a long time to figure how I want this chapter to end. Anyway, I wanted to let you what to expect in this story. Master hand and Crazy Hand human form will Ruko from Avater and Peter Griffen from family guy. Naruto will still be his hyper active self but also, he will be smarter. Sasuke will be good in this story, and this is a Naruhina story.

I will try to get the next up as so as I can so for now this BZ signing off.


End file.
